Rogue
"You look surprised to see me. If you'd been paying attention, you might still be alive." Class Overview Characteristics: Combat advantage provides the full benefit of your powers, and a combination of skills and powers helps you gain and keep that advantage over your foes. You are a master of skills, from Stealth and Thievery to Bluff and Acrobatics. Religion: Rogues prefer deities of the night, luck, freedom and adventure, such as Sehanine and Avandra. Race: Those with a love for secrets exchanged in shadows and change for its own sake make ideal rogues, including elves, tieflings and halflings. Class Traits Role: Striker. You dart in to attack, do massive damage, and then retreat to safety. You do best when teamed with a defender to flank enemies. Power Source: Martial. Your talents depend on extensive training and constant practice, innate skill and natural coordination. Key Abilities: Dexterity, Strength, Charisma. Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather. Weapon Proficiencies: Dagger, hand crossbow, shuriken, sling, short sword. Bonus to Defense: +2 Reflex. Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution score. Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Constitution modifier. Trained Skills: Stealth and Thievery. Choose four more from the list below. * Acrobatics (Dex) * Athletics (Str) * Bluff (Cha) * Dungeoneering (Wis) * Insight (Wis) * Intimidate (Cha) * Perception (Wis) * Stealth (Dex) * Streetwise (Cha) * Thievery (Dex) Class Lore Rogues are cunning and elusive adversaries. Rogues slip into and out of shadows on a whim, pass anywhere across the field of battle without fear of reprisal, and appear suddenly only to drive home a lethal blade. As a rogue, you might face others preconceptions regarding your motivations, but your nature is your own to mold. You could be an agent fresh from the deposed king's shattered intelligence network, an accused criminal on the lam seeking to clear your name, a wiry performer whose whose goals transcend the theatrical stage, a kid trying to turn around your hard-luck story. Or perhaps you are merely in it for the gold, after all. Class Archetypes Brawny Rogue: You like powers that deal plenty of damage, aided by your Strength, and also stun, immobilize, knock down or push your foes. Your attacks use Dexterity, so keep that your highest ability score. Strength should be a close second - it increases your damage directly, and it can determine other effects of your attacks. Charisma is a good third ability score particularly if you want to dabble in power form the other rogue build. Trickster Rogue: You like powers that deceive and misdirect your foes. You dart in and out of the fray in combat, dodging your enemies' attacks or redirecting them to other foes. Most of your attack powers rely on Dexterity, so that should be your best ability score. Charisma is important for a few attacks, for Charisma-based skills you sometimes use in place of attacks, and for other effects that depend on successful attacks, so make it your second best score. Strength is useful if you want to choose powers intended for the other rogue build.